Peoples and Cultures of Noliterre
The History and Timeline before I century - This is period of darkness or white line in history books, little is known about what was happening by then. A few relicts of this past are found in particular continents(for ex: Mysterious Pyramid standing on spherical substructure in West Vondexa with unknown purpose(presumably religion or defence function) ; Great 9-leveled Library In Mlizan Subcontinent(current Dallia province) holding ~4 000 books from all over the world that is the most reliable source of knowledge throughout history) I century - a moment when actual story began, first civilizations, such as Heirans of Camvonia Island(ancestors of future Camvonian Empire which began ruling over 80% of Vondexan continent from II to VII century) or Tregumans of Central Orctova(current province of Beltra ; pioneers of developing Empire of Treguma trying to control Central and Southern Orctova with Bolkov Subcontinent from V to VIII century) have risen. I - XVII century was period of great chaos between hundreds of tribes conflicting with each other. This was also the time of newly formed civilizations which started developing Noliterrean science and culture. Something like Middle Ages in Europe but with better growing societies. XVII century - today - era of first attempts to create fully advanced countries and stabilize political structure of the world. Nations from Avaron, Vondexa, Orctova and Archipelago started to fight for their long-term spheres of influence. The Hugest Historical Political Structures (examples from all continents) Camvonian Empire ( II - VII century) : system: despotic monarchy expansion: Island of Camvonia, Rivne Wetlands, West Vondexa, Bare Island, Resni Mountain Range(except northern corners), -temporary occupation of Hogni Island- at highest range fall: strong opposition from The Kin-Sol tribe which led to power loss inside country to control it's structures ; cultural crisis caused by various forces fighting for promotion of their moral vision Treguman Federation ( IV - VIII century ) : system: monarchy with half-democraticly chosen structures expansion: Southern part of Central Orctova, Most of South-Eastern Orctova and 5-7 provinces of Bolkov Subcontinent at highest range fall: inner governmental issues ; Bolkov rebels ; hard communication along provinces due to temperate, momentarily sub-polar climate Arhot Dominion ( IX - XIII century) : system: High Council deciding about mayor political matters expansion: Central, Southern, Eastern Avaron + Twin Islands and 1 island in Archipelago at highest range fall: fights with tribes living in Plains of Avaron ; lacking power to hold Eastern Avaron's federation Mlizan Empire ( X - 1486/90 year ) : system: Council deciding together with Great King(condition to be capable of learning elemental magic) expansion: Lower Mliza, Upper Mliza, most of East Vondexa, marchlands in North-eastern Orctova + 4 Archipelago islands at highest range fall: madness of last Archmage Genko Strombolk who turned into 51-meters length water element dragon and destroyed 8 main cities inside Mliza including kilometers of plains by his elemental power, letting separatisms to rise and eliminate old structures as well as having country opened for outer attacks ; growing insecurity for dominating system earlier. Geographical Structures with main informations Avaron: climate: temperate (Central Avaron, Twin Islands, Bare Islands, Plains of Avaron) ; cold temperate (Northern Avaron) ; jungle (Eastern Avaron) Vondexa: climate: temperate (East Vondexa, Rivne Wetlands, West Vondexa) ; sub-polar (Hogni Island) ; sub-polar (enclaves in Risni Mountain Range) Orctova: climate: sub-polar (Bolkov Subcontinent) : cold temperate (South-Eastern Orctova) ; temperate (Central Orctova) ; hot temperate ( North-Eastern Orctova, Upper Mliza, Lower Mliza) Noliterrean Archipelago: climate: temperate to all Islands except few northern ones with sub-polar influence The Treguma The Treguma is nation in Central Orctova that began her greatest story in IV century forming union of people from 24 tribes that led them to create monarchy connected with Elders Council. Their country came into prosperity for 300 years but inner issues and rebels from Bolkov made them collapse. Luckily, Treguma's people saved their kingdom inside imperial circle lands. They live in temperate climate with winters a bit longer and touching than summers (highest temp. is around 30 degrees and lowest - -10 degrees). Their most valuable good is grain, furs and seafood. From time to time, Tregumans begin mining ores from mountain range between Subcontinent and the rest of Orctova, but harsh environment prevents them effectively. The Dallia It is nation outspread in Lower and Upper Mliza consisting of tall and athletic humans with dwarves minority where section of them are able to use elemental magic (fire, earth, water, air) what is quite rare in Noliterrean world. They were mostly benefiting from spreading arcane teachings and some technological news to poorer regions. In nova days, their society is very developed in all life areas. Especially Lower Mliza provides one of the best living conditions surpassed only by the richest neo-camvonian states. The Kin-Sol The Kin-Sol are a small tribe from the north of Hogni Island famous for their incredible ability as warrior monks. Until the Camvonian occupation, the Kin-Sol had their own small state. According to their tradition, it existed before the Imperium, and its ancient, formalized, traditions support that theory. The Kin-Sol are organized into five tribes, residing in one of five villages of the capital city, Cheres. Each of the five tribes elects an Elder, who goes to Cheres to take part in a ruling council. In addition, each of the five tribes must send 1/10th of their infants to Cheres to train to form an elite warrior-monk army. These monks train from birth to be both fully in tune with the natural world (They worship nature as one all-encompassing being) and channeling this energy to become an elite fighting force. The monks are feared all over the world, but never do anything but protect their homeland, and never hire out as mercenaries. The Kin-Sol number around 200,000, of which 98,000 are in Cheres and the rest are in the villages. There is almost no class distinction, save that the monks are venerated above anyone else, including the Elders. The Thain The Thain are the industrious, hardworking inhabitants of the Bare Isle to the west of Camvonia. According to their myths, they fled to this isle to escape the chaos following the fall of the Imperium. The Bare Isle, as suggested by its name, is a pretty inhospitable place. Theories abound as to why plants struggle to grow in the isle's soil, from an ancient curse to scars from a battle to the displeasure of the gods. Whatever the case, vegetation on the island is sparse, stunted and generally inedible. Through centuries of patient breeding, the Thain have created several viable agricultural plants and introduced a few pack beasts, allowing them to live and grow. However, their diet is still severely lacking when compared to that of those in more fertile areas. Since huge plots of land are needed to produce any kind of bulk volume, Thain society is uniquely urban, as a few farmers control massive pieces of land. The Thain are the Bare Isle's only native ethnic group, and number 9 million, making the Bare Isle one of the most sparsely populated areas of Noliterre. Most of this population is concentrated in coastal cities, the largest of these being the great port of Gorza on the eastern tip of the island, with 1 million inhabitants. Those that farm use a combination of orc labor and ingenious machines to cultivate the land. All attempts to convert these machines for use in other areas have failed. The Thain are relatively liberal in tat they have no caste system, but they do have distinct classes. Farmers are at the top, because they control so much land. Merchants, government officials, warriors and aristocrats follow, then artisans, then common soldiers, then common laborers, then slaves. The Thain are currently being absorbed into foreign powers, but those that remain free are led by a High Stanz, or chief. Stanzes are common, filling the traditional role of country gentry. The Thain are an irreverent people and lack an indigenous religion. Finally they are enthusiastic adopters of modern technology, and are some of the best musketeers in the world. Whole tribes, led by their Stanz, have been enlisted as mercenaries and many are currently looking for work. The Sheremev The Sheremev are a race of hardy folk inhabiting the cold, bitter southern regions of the Bolkov Subcontinent. In that part of the world, the temperature rarely rises above 25 degrees, and nights can plunge into the -20's. The Sheremev survive on a basic diet of snow-weed, a low-nutrition plant that thrives in such conditions, bora, the only pack animal able to survive there, and ice clover, a rare and delicious plant. This is occasionally supplemented with convoys from other, more temperate regions. The Sheremev are excellent loggers and hunters, and trees and furs exported by them are quite valuable. They are divided into classes. The uppermost class are the boyars, or nobles. These are usually warlords or hereditary aristocrats. The next class is made up of the wealthy traders who export fur and import foreign products of great use to the Sheremev. This includes metal, for although they possess great reserves of iron they have little in the way of anything else. Following that class are the freemen, wealthier farmers and warriors, as well as craftsmen. Then there are serfs, or indentured laborers on noble's land, and finally slaves, although the practice of slavery has been dying out recently. They are extremely family-oriented and often live in massive family groups. The Sheremev number around 3 million and usually live on the land, but they sometimes cluster in towns with artisans and have several cities with large populations, the largest, Kylov, having 450,000 inhabitants and being the seat of the ancient Sheremetiev religion, which worships dragons. Recently, as foreign powers have begun to exert influence on them, the Sheremetev have converted to their masters' religion: The Sanctum. Despite this many still choose to follow their ancient form of religon. The Muhlukai The Muhlukai, or People of the Swamp, dwell in the Rivne Wetlands in Avaron. They are an ancient people, existing since before the Imperium according to their legends, and still lead an ancient way of life. They exist hunting whatever lives in the swamp, from reptiles to occasional large beasts. While some have adopted firearms, most still use their ancient weapon: a bow made with a secret design that is at least as effective as gunpowder muskets. They are organized at the most basic level into two cultural groups: the tree-people and the swamp-people. The tree-people make their homes in the trees above the swamp, and the swamp-people dwell on small islands in the mossy banks below. Tree-people are a tiny minority, and are fast dwindling, as the best prey lives on land. Most Muhlukai live in primitive dwelling clustered in small villages, occasionally with a flimsy palisade if hostile forces are nearby. The total population of the Muhlukai is estimated to be around 750,000 people. Quite a few are concentrated in the one noteworthy city, Ehridu, with a population of 78,000. The Muhlukai are organized around a semi-familial system of clans, with the most powerful residing in Ehridu and taking the title "high elder". They are usually quite accepting of foreign occupations, so long as foreigners are not settled on their land. Their overlords in recent eras have been the Dwarves of Nikia and the Neo-Camvonian Empire. In both of those states, Muhlukai have used their hunting talents and served as scouts and skirmishers in armies. The Muhlukai also used to have a thriving religion based around a triad of swamp gods known as the Holthai, but these are fading further and further into the darkest recesses of Muhlukai territory as the majority of the population converts to the faith of the Fallen One. The Dun-Sul The Dun-Sul are a tribe hailing from the southwest of Hogni Island, and are the most powerful tribe on the island. Even though, at the time of writing (2322), the Neo-Camvonian Empire is slowly extending its influence over the island,but the Dun-Sul are maintaining their position as the dominant local force. They are governed by the Neo-Camvonians first, as they have a respect for authority higher than theirs, but also elect a Premier, or a war-chief, for the entire clan. The clan itself is an extended network of family and marriage bonds that create a massive network around 1300 strong. When you factor in the area that the clan administers, the total population grows to around 450,000. Most of this population is agricultural, but a large minority is clustered in three great cities: Honji, population 76,000 and capital of the Dun-Sul, Lezhen, population 65,000 and a major trading port, and Tranki, population 56,000 and a major industrial site. The members of the clan itself form an upper crust, serving as leading citizens, administrators, generals and gentlemen-farmer. The entire region has a vast passion for learning and all centers of population have large libraries. Recently, the region has been booming as exploration and colonizing missions stop over on their way to uncharted lands. The official religion of the clan is that of Neo-Camvonia: the Fallen One, but there is serious push back from the populace, where around 65% are still adherents to the old Hogni religious system, which has only one god: Nature. The Dun-Sul are a very militaristic people and can field an army of upwards of 50,000, reasonably well trained and armed. However, they have also been invaluable to Neo-Camvonia in providing siege engineers to the Imperial Army. In addition, they have a strict and very formalized code of honor. The Elves of the Twin Isles The elves of the Twin Isles main difference is there enhanced longevity which allows them to live up to 350 years which is impressive compared to regular elves which live up to 225 years and staggering compared to humans which live up to 85 years. As might be extrapolated from the name these elves are found predominantly on the Twin Islands of Avaron and there is an odd phenomena considering half breeds with this race, they tend to adopt the longevity (or lack there of) of the other race in contrast to regular half elves which always keep the longevity, as a result of this interbreeding in this race is looked down upon because of the decreased longevity of the youth.